What happens when the Cahills meet the King of Games
by vampire2001
Summary: When two Cahill twins meet up with their cousin, Yugi Mutou and his friends, but get caught up in the battle between the Vespers and the Cahill's chaos starts, because Yugi finds our he too is a Cahill, but has yet to realize what branch he belongs to along with his friends. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Welcome to our life

My twin brother, Antonio Nightshade, and I were waiting at the airport in Amity Park for our distant cousin, Yugi Mutou, and his friends to land. I had one ear bud in listening at the time 'Good Time' by Owl City and Carly re Jepsen. "Annalisa, when does the flight land again?" Antonio asked pulling one of his ear buds out and turning his music down. "Here in the next 3 minutes. Just relax, Garnet, Why you so worried?" I asked rising and eyebrow at him quizzically. "Sis, we haven't seen our cousin since we were ten that was three year ago. Plus that was before we were Goth I'm just worried how he is going to react and I'm going to lose a bet, too." He said bowing his head in defeat. "What did you be this time?" I asked him. "I bet we would never go Goth as long as we live and I lost that epically." He said sadly. "Well technically we're Vampire Goths not regular Goths." I said

Then the terminal opened and people filed out trying to find family and friends. "It's time." Antonio and I said. He lifted me onto his shoulders and I held the sign Cierra, our older sister, made for us to flag down our cousin. "Hold steady, Bro, I defiantly don't want to fall." I said to him, because he was shaking and I had the feeling he was doing to drop me. "Sorry you're heavier than you look." He said shifting me. "Well mister you weight as much as I do." I said then I spotted a hand waving to us me (I guess since I was on Antonio's shoulders and you could only see me) I started waving my left arm, but quickly stopped because Antonio started to wobble even more. "Here they come! Now put me down before you drop me!" I squeaked. I heard him mutter "Thank Ra!" and start to help me off his shoulders.

By the time I stopped shaking (Antonio dropped me and now I have a miner head ache) Yugi and his friends were right in front of us. "Great to see ya, cuz!" I said giving him a hug. He and Antonio fist bumped, I rolled my eyes. "Hey I'm Antonio Nightshade. So y'al must be Yugi's friends he told us about." My brother said letting his southern accent flow. "Yeah and you two are his younger cousins he told us about?" A girl with brown hair said. "That's correct, oh and I'm Annalisa Nightshade" I said "You must be Tea, I presume." I said offering my hand to her. "Your very formal aren't ya, Sis." Antonio said with a smirk. "No I'm not." I said breaking my serious face and smiling showing off my white fangs. The others looked startled, but Yugi just rolled his eyes and smiled.

"I see the fangs came in." He said. "Yep!" I said proudly. Antonio and I turned back to the group and said together "Well are y'al going to introduce your self's" A dude with blond hair snapped out of it first and said "Hi, I'm Joey, Joey Wheeler." I let Antonio take this. "Nice to meet ya, Joey. Name's Nightshade, Antonio Nightshade." He said coping a James Bond Movie we watched last week. I smacked him in the shoulder as everyone else busted out laughing. Once everyone calmed down I said "Good to meet ya, Joey, from what I've heard you're Yugi's best friend and fourth runner up in the battle city tournament." I said. "Ya' that's me!" He said happily "She sure know her stuff" he said to Yugi. I grinned and turned to a boy with white hair. "Hi, I' m Annalisa." I said holding hand out for a shake. He grasped my hand and shook it gently.

"I'm Ryou Bakura." He said in a soft voice. "I'm Antonio." My brother said holding out his hand. They shook hands and I glimpsed at Antonio and almost lithely saw what he was thinking '_I don't know whether to trust him or be skittish.'_ I grabbed his fore arm and gave it a quick squeeze. He glanced at me and slightly nodded. We turned to another girl with reddish brown hair. "Hi I'm Serenity Wheeler, Joey's little sister." She said. "Hey I'm Antonio and this is Annalisa." Antonio said in an oddly chipper voice. _'Dork.'_ I thought. We turned to another guy with brown hair. "Hi, I'm Tristen Taylor. Nice to meet Yugi's cousins." He said. "Nice to meet you, too." Antonio and I said at the same time. Antonio then turned to a girl with blond hair. "I'm going to take a wild guess and say you're Mai Valentine? I'm I correct?" He asked. "Smart kid." She said with a smirk. I turned to the last member of the group.

A dude with black hair covered with a bandana (I'm just guessing, don't really remember.) "I recognize you. You're Duke Devilin you came up with Dungeon Dice Monsters." Antonio and I said as one. "Yeah, you two play?" he asked. "Once in a while, manly when our other siblings, Zak and Xena, are home and not on family business, which isn't that often. We manly play Duel monsters, oh and Yugi we're ready for that rematch you promised." I said. He just chuckled and smiled at us. "Ok." Was all he said. I then got a cold feeling. I looked around and saw none of the freak ghosts or Danny for that matter. I focused on my cousin and saw someone standing behind him. What really freaked me out was he was transparent. "Umm.. Yugi there is some one behind you." Antonio said before I could get the words out of _my_ mouth. Yugi turned and only saw the Pharaoh.

Then I guessed it clicked because then light flooded from the Millennium Puzzle (Yes we know about it). Next thing me and Antonio Knew is Yugi looked different, His bangs were spiked up to look like lightning bolts, he was about 4-5 inches taller and his eyes were Crimson not Violet. "What just happened?" we asked eyes wide. "You could see me as a spirit?" he asked, but his voice was deeper not sweet and innocent like before. "Seriously what just happened?!" we asked again. This time Tea spoke up. Well that's a long story that I think YUGI should tell." She said. There was another bright light and Yugi was back to normal. I was in so much shock almost didn't notice a dagger flying toward my head. I ducked and the dagger impaled itself in the wall. "Crud!" I yelled. "Y'al we gotta go. Like NOW!" Antonio yelled catching there attention from looking where the knife came from.

"Fallow us!" We yelled running to the parking garage. Once we got there I could hear many more foot fall. "Go and hide." Antonio said herding them behind pillars and cars. "I knew we should have had Sinead to make those stun guns." I heard him mutter. "Antonio this isn't the clue hunt this is now the fight with the Vespers. So shut up and climb." I said. He grumbled but began to scale the pillar next to him. The footsteps were getting closer. "K, Guys and Gals looks like we got you into danger so hold on. ANTONIO DROP THE ROPE!" I yelled up to him. A second later a rope drops to the floor. "Ok, Now everyone up one at a time." I said turning my music off and placing my ear buds and phone in my pack. I caught a glimpse of Serenity going up the rope. I pulled a 9mm out of my conceal and carry back pack and aiming at the entrance. I looked behind me and saw only two people left, Yugi and Mai.

The steps were closer than ever. "GO! I'll hold them off!" I shouted at them when Isabelle Kabra walked in the entrance. "No, I'm not leaving my baby cousin." Yugi yelled at me. I shot at Isabelle, but she moved and pulled out her dart gun and shot. But not at me, it hit Yugi squarely in the shoulder. He gasped in pain and dropped to the ground. I turned back to Isabelle ready to shoot but she was gone. In her place was 3 vesper agents ready to kill me, Yugi, and Mai. "Get him up the rope I'll be right behind you." I said. I heard someone drop to the ground behind me and then Antonio helping them up the rope and finally calling to me "Come on, Sis". I turned and started running toward the rope and my brother who was waiting half way up. But I felt a bullet graze my side. I screamed bloody murder because it burned that bad. But I kept running. Antonio held out his hand and I grabbed it.

"Pull us up!" He yelled to the others. Once we were on the dark cat walk I looked down to see the Vespers in hot pursuit. "Guys we gotta get moving." I said then looked over a Yugi. No one had pulled out the dart, guess Antonio told then the outside could have poison on it. I got down on one knee and helped him up carful of his hurt shoulder. We started walking fast as possible with two hurt people (Myself Included). "Not that much further." Antonio yelled to us. I could make out the faint outlines of a door about 3 yards in front of us. "There!" I yelled. Antonio took Yugi and Ran ahead to the retinal scanner and put my sea blue eyes to it. The light turned green meaning 'Access granted' and opened the door. Everyone filed in I slammed the door shut and locked it. What No one but me and Antonio noticed that on the door was a green Wolf standing for the Janus branch one of the 5 Cahill branches.

I spotted my cousin Jane Swan running down the hall toward us. "Annalisa, Antonio what happened and who are they?" She asked pointing to the others. "Jane we can't talk right now. There are Vespers behind that door, Annalisa has a burn wound AND our cousin had a poisoned dart in his shoulder!" Antonio summed up. I felt the burning in side get worse and I collapsed, but didn't black out. "Come on let's get them to sick bay." Jane said pulling me to my feet and Antonio helping Yugi up. "You picked the wrong day to wear a black halter top, A." She said as Janus Agents rushed around helping the others to sick bay. "Don't go there, J" I said weakly. Once we got to sick bay that's when all hell broke loose. They yanked the dart out of Yugi's shoulder and believe me the sight was excruciating. All they did for me was clean the burn and put a mixture of Aloe and Neosporin one it. It was slightly painful.

Cora Wizard walked into the room with Jonah close behind. I looked at my shoes when she stopped in front of me. "How and what happened, young lady." She said glaring at me. "We were waiting for our cousin and his friend's plane to land and about 5-7 minutes later we were being chased by Vesper agents. Isabelle showed up and shot Yugi my cousin over there, once they got him up the rope and onto the cat walk I came running and was shot at. Only one bullet hit me, but more like skimmed my side giving me a long burn." I said looking up and over to my family at the last part. But to my surprise Jonah, who was quiet the whole time, then said "I'm glad you're ok, little cuz. Word" I looked at him as he offered a fist bump which I gladly accepted and said "Word.". "Well do you realize that you exposed us to none Cahills?" Cora then asked. "Actually I have a feeling they are Cahills, Mrs. Wizard." I said

"We'll see if they are and if we can trust them." She said and left. "See ya, little cuz." Jonah said before fallowing his mother. "See ya, Jonah." I said waving to him. I slid of the cot I was sitting on and walked over to my brother and cousin. "How much do you want to bet I'm in trouble?" I asked making them and myself laugh.

"There's no doubt in my mind, Sis." Antonio said

"Yeah she seemed pretty steamed."

"What did she mean by 'None Cahills' and 'If we can trust them' also what did _you_ mean by 'I think they are'?" Yugi asked trying to sit up.

"Don't sit up and do you really want an explanation?" I asked

"Yeah I do." He said

"Ah, I think I'll go check on the others." Antonio said before getting up and walking away.

"I'll start at the beginning. Five hundred years ago, Gideon Cahill created a serum. It made those who drank it stronger in practically all fields possible. He had four known children: Luke, Katherine, Thomas, and Jane, in that order. Each child got one fourth of the serum. It made their natural talents stronger, but altered their DNA, and those after them. After a fire burned everything, they fled the island, accusing each other of causing the fire. The fire killed Gideon. The only one left on the island was Olivia Cahill. It was unknown to any of the siblings, but there was a fifth child who was born after the fire: Madeleine Cahill. Her descendants, the Madrigals, were different from all other branches. They wanted the Cahills to be united. At first, they were a secret branch, and all other branches were afraid of them. Luke's branch is the Lucians, which, by the way, is my branch, Katherine's is the Ekaterina, but they're called Ekats, Thomas's is the Tomas, and Jane's is the Janus. The Madrigals didn't get any serum, so their DNA wasn't altered. But the Lucians got cunning, strategy, and leadership, that kind of thing. Ekats got intelligence. Tomas got enhanced in pretty much all fields of sports and anything sports related. Janus got enhanced in pretty much all fields of arts, and anything art related. But there are few that are more than one of these branches and that's where Antonio and I come in. We're all the branches and we think y'al are Cahills, too, because no ordinary person could have done what y'al have. Plus two years ago there was a compotation for the ingredients to the master serum. Our cousins would do anything to get them. There were 7 teams, Team 1 was Ian and Natalie Kabra, Team 2 the Holt Family, Team 3 was Alastair Oh, Team 4 was Irina Spasky, Team 5 was the Starling triplets, Team 6 was Amy and Dan Cahill, and Team 7 was me and Antonio. Irina died saving Amy and Dan. Isabelle Kabra went crazy and shot Natalie in the foot, Thank God. In the end Amy and Dan won but didn't drink the serum in fact Amy destroyed it. By the way when I see Isabelle again she's dead." I explained

After I finished he looked confused, I would be, too, learning you're related to a DNA altered freak is hard to digest. Then what he did next shocked me. He lunged forward and pulled me into a hug ignoring the pain in his shoulder. "I feel so sorry for you and Antonio." He said pulling out if the hug. "Yugi, its fine we have been through a lot in the past 2 years it doesn't bug me anymore." I said with a grin "Do you think you can walk?" he nodded and tried to stand. He was a little wobbly but gained his balance. I turned to the door and found Jane standing to the doorway. "What is it, J" I asked. "Amy and Dan are on the com. Link and they want to talk to you, Antonio, and Your cousin. Antonio when ahead, you'd better get going." She said. "K. Thanks, Jane." I said. I started walking out the door with Yugi close behind. After about 5 minutes he asked "What do you think they want to talk to us about?" I looked over at him.

"I don't know. I haven't talked to my cousins since the hunt, so I wouldn't know." I said. "The hunt?" he asked as we walked into the room. "It's what we call the clue hunt so no one will get suspicions." Amy answered over the monitor. "Nice to see you to, Amy." I said crossing my arms. "Antonio told us what happened. I see the Vespers had their eye on capturing you, too. They tried to kidnap me and Dan." She said as 2 more people popped up on 2 other monitor. "Nice to see, y'al." I said to Ian and Dan. Ian was scowling at me and Dan was some were between a smile and a frown. "Annalisa." Ian said. "Hi, cuz." Dan said. "Back on task," Amy broke in "You think your cousin is one of us?" "Yeah, because they weren't after me and Antonio. It looked like they were after Yugi." I said. "Did she explain everything to you?" Dan asked Yugi who was till this point invisible. "I believe so." He answered.

"Good and your name's Yugi Mutou right?" Dan asked. "Yeah, why?" "DUDE, YOU'RE THE KING OF GAMES! I SAW YOUR DUEL WITH MARIK!" Dan yelled. Poor Amy was right next to him to. "Thanks Dan I think I'm deaf now." She said holding her right ear._ That must have hurt._ I thought. "Ok, can we get back on task now, please?!" Antonio said stepping out of the shadows. "Finally! Ok, we found out that seven of our family members were kidnaped all at the same time. When do you think you can catch a flight to Attleboro?" Amy asked. "Umm…. I don't know. Antonio?" I asked. "Well if Yugi and his friends are Cahills we'll have to test them, so my guess is tomorrow afternoon." Antonio said, than looked over at Yugi "That ok with you?" "I think we'll just have to ask my friends." he answered. I looked at Antonio; he looked at me (Kinda like Amy and Dan's ability to speak threw eye contact only we can hear what the other is thinking). '**What do you think, Bro?' 'Don't know, Sis.' 'Will they trust and stay **_**our**_** friends?' 'Maybe, but we have to try.' 'Fine.' **"Let's go and get this over with." We said as one. "See y'al tomorrow." I said closing the com. Link.


	2. Chapter 2

**What happens when the Cahills meet the King of Games?**

**Chapter 2 Holy Chizz!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 10:45 in the morning ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

We're on our way to the Janus headquarters. And let's just say Antonio is still mad at me because I latterly pushed him out of bed when he didn't respond to the 'me banging on a steel pot with a wooden spoon' (The look on his face was priceless!). "K, y'all we'll be testing you on four simple projects and we'll start y'all on Sharp shooting." I said as we reached the base. "What do you mean by that?" Joey asked. "Opps forgot y'all only know that the branches are advanced in simple fields. Well the branches have other skills that were enhanced. Tomas; Sharp Shooting, Janus; Flying Planes, Lucian; Poison Making, Ekats; Best inventers. So we'll start y'all on what we call the Tomas Tests." Antonio said while getting out of the car. Jane was waiting outside with her older Brother, Nate, Whom gave me the once over again like it was the first time we met. I walked up to Jane, gave her a hug, and glared at Nate over her shoulder. He's only 14 but he TRYS to act like a 16 year old and protect his little sisters (For those who don't know Jane is the middle child at 13 years old and Katie is the youngest at 12 years old).

"Good morning, Jane!" I said happily. Nate "cleared" his thought. "Hi, Nate." I said, then turned back to Jane "Where's Katie?" "I don't know. She came with us, but disappeared before you got here." She said. "Who's Katie?" Yugi asked from behind me. "Katie is my little sister" Jane said "And one of my good friends." I finished. Then we heard an 'In coming!' and low and behold Katie landed on Antonio's back. "Hi! I haven't seen you two in a long time! Who are these people?" She asked very hyper. "'These people are my cousin and his friends. Now please get off my brother and give me a hug." I said. She jumped off his back and rushed to me. She maybe 12 but she can be as hyper as 9 year old. "Come on, spaz." Antonio said pulling out her bone crushing hug "Where's the Shooting range again?" "Fallow me!" Katie said "But you gotta keep up!" And with that she took off in a run. We took off after her. Nate, Antonio, Jane, and I were all laughing as we ran the others were ether chuckling or giggling. Once Katie came to a stop Antonio ran right into her. We all busted out laughing at this point.

Jane and I held out our hands and hauled up our siblings. Antonio scowled at me and Katie was scowling at Jane, but that only made us laugh harder. Jane opened the door and we all flooded in. "Ok, we're going to test y'all on 3 simple shooting artillery, 22 Shot guns, 9mm, and a simple Compound Bow." Antonio said lifting a 22 off a table and loading it. Jane, Nate, Katie, and I passed out ear plugs as Antonio set up at one of the small stations. Four targets popped up and started moving. My brother took carful aim and fired four shots hitting all the targets dead center. "Well done, Bro." I said clapping. "Uh, Annalisa, is there an easier way to tell which branch we're from?" Yugi asked. I looked at Antonio through our special "Mind Link". _'Is there?' 'Yeah, but they have to have blood drawn.' 'EW! That's really gross.' 'I know.' _I turned back to Yugi. "Yes, there's another way, but you have to have" I shivered "Blood drawn. So it's either this way or have a machine tell you." I said. "I'd prefer that over watching you two, my dear younger cousins, demonstrate weapons." He said.

"Aw, that takes all the fun out of it, though." Antonio said from behind me. "Can we at least demonstrate what each branch can do?" I asked. He thought for a second then nodded. "K, Antonio, you got one of the fun parts, but I get the next one." I said. We started walking toward the air strip. A small plane was waiting. Leaning on it was a Brunette with Goldish crimson eyes, wearing a Black and Crimson short sleeve, Jeans, and sneakers. "Yo, Henry! What are you doing here!?" My brother and I yelled to him. "Heard you two were heading to Massachusetts later today, so I decided to stop in and say Hello. What I wasn't expecting was you hanging around the King of Games and his friends." He said walking up to us, then giving me a hug and fist bumping with Antonio. "Well I thought I told you we was going to be spending a few days with our cousin and then we were attacked by Vespers, so either life hates us or it was an accident." I said looking him in the eyes. "So which one of you is this pretty girl's cuz?" He said to the group while putting an arm around me despite my Complaints.

Yugi Stepped forward and Henry's jaw hit the ground. He looked at me, I nodded, and then He looked back a Yugi, then finally back at me. "He's-how-what-but-huh?" He stuttered. "Y'all I would like you to meet Henry Fox, My best guy friend, not so secret admirer, and a Lucian agent. Now that's out of the way I would appreciate it if you would let go of me." I said. Then I heard heels clicking on pavement. I turned to see a 20 year old with dirty blond hair, Grey eyes, and wearing a black skirt, red white and black shirt, and to top it all off Black 3" heel sandals. This 20 year old is my older sister, Cierra Nightshade. "Hey, Munchkins, I brought your backpacks, Mom says to be careful, I'll be spending the remaining time with y'all, and Henry please let go of my baby sister before I throw you over the plane." My sister said in a clam tone "Oh and two more things, Hi Yugi and Mom gave me this to give to you and give you this message." Cierra said handing my two letters. The one on top was addressed to me and the other had no name on it.

I opened the letter, but before I said we'll have to leave the air strip to get there blood tested. I sat on a cot in sick bay and started reading. It manly said if I was in Japan to give the other letter to and I quote "Give it to Seto Kaiba". To be honest I was shocked to see that in the letter. I decided to keep it to myself. And walked back to where the others were. From what I could tell Mia, Duke, Joey, Serenity, Yugi, and Ryou (He said I could call him that if I wanted.) had already gotten it over and done with. Tea had just had the needle inserted in her shoulder. I felt like fainting at that very moment, but Antonio had that covered for me since he already did about 2 people ago and was now leaning on our older sister. I'll put it simple, we don't like blood. About 4 minutes later we were all sitting in a small conference room waiting to hear what branch some were from and if some weren't. At the moment Joey, Duke, Tristen, Henry, Antonio, and I were playing 'Jin'. So far I had won every round we played, which was about 2 rounds.

And I have a feeling that Antonio is shuffling the cards the cards wrong. Jane Came in with a piece of paper that was folded in half. "Jin." I said placing my cards on the table face up for them to see I had 4 Jacks and 3 Queens. Henry sighed; Joey started looking through the deck to see if I cheated, because I won in 4 turns, Duke and Tristen Looked over Joey's Shoulder and Antonio just shook his head and Chuckled. "So, what did the blood test say?" Cierra asked my best friend. "Well they all came up Positive, so each of you have a branch or more. K, So, I'll just go in random order. Tea, you're a Janus. Tristen, you're a Tomas. Ryou, you're a Madrigal. Joey and Serenity, you two are Tomas's. Mia, you're a Lucian. Duke, you're a Lucian, too. Yugi, you're a, Holy shit, you're just like Annalisa, Antonio, Xena, Zak, and Cierra. You're from all the branches!" Jane said kinda shocked and happy. "Hey that reminds me, where are Xena and Zak?" Yugi inquired. "They're in Egypt. They said something about exploring a Nameless king's Crypt or something." Antonio answered. I noticed the air behind Yugi shimmer for a second then there was someone standing there.

I blinked a couple of times then looked back and saw my eyes weren't playing tricks on me. The thing that really shocked me was thy who was standing Looked like Yugi only with crimson eyes, slightly taller, and his bangs looked like lightning bolts. There was one of three things he could be A) a spirit, B) Figment of my imagination, or C) Someone trying to scare us. I looked at Antonio only to see he was staring, too. He then turned to me and made a gesture as if to say "Do you see that, too?" I nodded and Gestured for him to mention something. He shook his head and gestured for me to say something. I glared at him with one of my special I-will-kill-you-later-if-you-don't glares. He flinched and turned back to the group who when off on different questions about their branches. Antonio gulped (My brother really hates asking people questions, but I make him do it anyway) and walked up to Yugi with me fallowing closely. "Uh, Yugi can we talk to you real quick?" Antonio asked. Our cousin nodded and walked away from the group with us. "Uh, Annalisa can you ask instead because I have no idea how to ask this?" Antonio said.

I shook my head and asked "Why is there always a spirit fallowing you?" Yugi looked shocked for a second then asked "How long have you known he was there?" I glanced at Antonio, before looking back at Yugi. "We saw him first at the airport, then a few seconds ago. Why are you shocked we are Vampires after all, it's in our nature to see weird stuff, but it has never been reported that a Vampire can see Spirits of Ghosts." I said crossing my arms. "Well it's never been reported that a Vampire can go in the sun or be born either, but you two plus Zak and Xena have proven them wrong." He said. "To true, but what I would like to know is who he is and how come he is fallowing you?" Antonio asked, timidly. "It's a long story." Yugi said. "We got an hour before we have to leave, so start explaining, cuz." I said walking over to a table and pulling up a chair. The boys fallowed my example and Yugi started to explain. After about 15, 20 minutes he finished what's been going on for the past year and a half. Antonio was shocked but I was intrigued. "So let me see if I got the right? The spirit that's fallowing you is the five thousand year-old spirit of a Egyptian pharaoh."

"He doesn't remember his past or his true name but he told you to call him Yami. Am I correct?" I asked sitting back "and you found out right after the Duelist Kingdom that you have to win the Battle City tournament, because that's part your destiny not to mention in the end defeat Seto Kaiba. So you were only going to stay in America for how long 5 days? Well now you're not going back with just your friends you're going back with us to." Antonio finished for me. "Now that the Vespers are making themselves known we have to keep our family safe, plus on top of that they're after you and your friends so that's that." I looked at Antonio and completely shocked. _'Did he just say that?'_ I thought (Now I know what you're saying that's rude to say to your brother but he hates talking even more then I do). Suddenly I heard a very familiar voice come from the door. "Yo! Let the Wiz in I have something to ya!" Jonah. Jane got the door. We all listened as he explained that our flight was going to be moved and we have 7 minutes to get down stairs and on his jet. After that we all grabbed our backpacks, suitcases, and whatever else.

And ran out the door, because we now had 3 minutes left. We got there last second and (lucky for Jonah and/or Yugi) without being seen by their crazy boarded and let's just say we all crashed on any chair or couches close by. Mostly everybody fell asleep on the way. I was reading my fave book (Encyclopedia of Scary Things) quietly as Antonio silently snored on my shoulder. The ride was pretty quiet except for Joey and Tristen getting on each other's nerves. Antonio woke up about 10 minutes after falling asleep (And hitting me in the face with his arm while stretching). We talked about the Vesper threat, the letter from mom, and everything else in between. Everybody seemed to avoid us, maybe it was my eyes starting to glow silver or maybe it was Antonio's eyes starting to glow gold, and stick to their own group. And by that I mean Yugi and Joey talking about Duel Monsters, Tea, Mia, and Serenity talking about her getting her surgery (A./N. Sorry it's not correct, but I tried my best).

Tristen, Duke, Henry, and Jonah decided to try and beat one another on the jet Xbox and Ryou was reading. Every once in a while the plane would shake. One of the attendants offered us some snacks and drinks, but she seemed too eager for us to have them. I sent Antonio a worried look as everyone got something. Joey took one gulp of his soda and passed out. It was like a chain reaction. Everyone started dropping like flies. Only me, Antonio, Henry and Ryou were awake. The attendant looked at us with a familiar evil smile, too familiar, that's when it hit me. "Why don't you take off the wig and get rid of the contacts, Cheyenne." I said. "Ha, you're smarter than you look, kid." She said taking the black wig off and pulling the green contacts out. "I'm a LUCIAN what do you expect and it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out and let me guess Casper is flying the plane?" I asked folding my arm over my chest as (Speak of the devil) Casper came in next to his twin sister. "Y'all are so Predicable." Antonio said fallowing my posture. Ryou was behind them trying to wake the others. He looked up at me with a worried expression. I moved my eyes to my backpack that was on the back of Yugi's chair. He moved to it and looked back at me moving my hand slightly I made a 2. He opened the second pocket and removed a dagger. Cheyenne and Casper were bickering, so I mouthed 'Toss it by the blade'. Shakily he flipped the dagger so he was holding the blade, drew back, and tossed it to me. I held my hand up and caught it by the handle.


End file.
